


Table Tops

by youretheprincess



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, a little sub/dom but also not really, lmao i don't even know, top!taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretheprincess/pseuds/youretheprincess
Summary: Taylor and Karlie play a nice game of pool (and... other things)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head so now its a thing. I wanted to try something different so this one shot is from Karlie's point of view.

Cara guffawed tripping over the corner of Taylor’s living room carpet, on the way to the door. Her shoulders shook violently stumbling into the door frame, making her laugh even more. Taylor was right behind her, offering a hand to her back so she didn’t fall on her face.

She definitely had more alcohol than the rest of us. I won’t be surprised if she were actually drinking vodka instead of water for the last hour. As soon anyone got near her plastic cup she would walk away. But that was just Cara; life of the party. She knew her limits so I wasn’t too worried about her antics.

Taylor’s giddy voice humored Cara's next ‘joke’ helping her towards her open apartment door. The sound of her voice brought a smile to my face, it always felt like she had this natural melody to it. Even as obvious as that may seem—Taylor being a pop star and all—I don’t think I would ever get used to it. Hearing her talk, sing and even hum sent smooth, rich vibrations across my skin.

Another snort from Cara brought my attention back to the clumsy girl finally reaching for the doorknob. I fixed the expansive red carpet with my boot before stopping a few steps away from Taylor and Cara—who was trying to open the door even though it clearly open. She ended up swinging the door on its hinges, laughing, and creating a soft draft from her point.

“Cara, its open! If you break my door; you’re paying for it.” She stopped very abruptly after that, no doubt scowling at the thought of spending any more money than she needs to. Typical.

Security was waiting for her a few feet away from Taylor’s door, holding an earpiece in place and talking quietly. “Miss Swift, the paparazzi are gone and the car is ready for Miss Delevingne.”

Taylor's nodded, “James, how many times have I told you, it’s Taylor; don’t make me feel old.”

The guard blushed, awkwardly coughing, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

Taylor sighed, pulling Cara into a hug. The brit jumped at the opportunity; literally jumped into Taylor, and started smothering her face in sloppy kisses. I should’ve felt more relaxed about it, Cara was just like this; overly affectionate and touchy. Especially with Taylor, since the blonde often deflected her advances. But something in me felt just a tinge of jealously, even if I had no real reason to. We were all friends, (maybe that was my problem).

Tonight Taylor has hosted another one of those friend parties. It was small, maybe eight people at most and everyone has gotten just tipsy enough for inhibitions to be throw out the door. I suppose Taylor had boarded that train as well, letting Cara do whatever she wanted. And I shouldn’t have a problem with that, my jaw tightened anyway in protest.

Cara finally released the singer, almost walking into me and tackling me into a hug as well. I became less tense in her hold, hearing her short chuckles in my ear. I laughed along with her to some dirty joke she was making. She pulled back, eyeing my curiously and then back at Taylor. A devilish smirk appeared on her face and she hugged me again, her mouth hot against my ear saying; “Karlie, you shouldn’t be so obvious.”

I could only blink and swallow the lump that had settled in my throat. “W—What?” I asked in a high pitch voice.

Cara found this hilarious, leaving me with hot cheeks and burning ears. I stared dumbly at her and she made it back to the front door, looking at Taylor again. “You crazy kids don’t have too much fun without me.” She grinned again.

Taylor appeared slightly uncomfortable, stuttering, “W-we won’t.”

Cara snorted as if saying _yeah right_ , waving us off and looping her hand with the security guard and launching into conversation of what sounded like bacon.

Taylor closed the door slowly and leaned against it. She smiled lopsidedly at me, her arms crossing over her white see-through blouse. She pulled her right leg up, resting the short heel of her shoe against the door, making my eyes travel to the denim shorts hugging her thighs. A heavy breath left my mouth watching the girl just _exist_.

I wanted to do something, anything, everything to her, with her. I’ve spent enough imagining it, _her_ in this exact position. I wanted to grab her shoulders, look me in the eye and tell me she didn’t feel _this_ , whatever it was, too. I don’t even know if I wanted an answer to that question. Whether it made it easier if she said yes or no.

She was still smiling when she pushed herself off the door and walked towards me. I averted my gaze, finding that picture frame of Meredith much more interesting. My chest ached when I saw what was hanging right next to it. A picture of me hugging Taylor from behind. She dragged me to Nashville for a weekend to see her parents. Who would turn down a weekend of Taylor Swift all to yourself?

Her brother tagged along with us just walking around the neighborhood and going to her favorite hidden places. She told me about her favorite tree with a hole in its center (only because it reminded her off Boo Radley, Scout and Atticus). She told me how she hid a tiny butterfly broach in it once and when she returned someone had taken it.

The picture was taken when Taylor had started running—when she suddenly decided we needed to race—and of course, she cheated. I ran after her, catching her from behind and spinning her around while she shrieked and laughed. Austin captured us mid laugh when I put her back on the ground.

A soft warm hand slowly slipped into mine, ripping my focus off of the haunting picture.

“Cara is pure trouble.” Taylor announced pulling my hand locked with hers back into her apartment.

Right, Cara.

“She means well.” I offered clearing my throat. She hummed back at me in reply continuing to drag me through the rooms, collecting two fruity ciders and stopping at her pool table. She releasing my hand then, I almost whimpered at the loose of her warmth, skilfully twisting the cap off the bottles and crossing the room to retrieve two cue sticks from its side.

“You promised me a game.”

Okay; that was true. I was hoping she would’ve forgotten about that by now. Apparently not. She was beating everyone earlier, knocking balls effortlessly into pockets and I thought I’d offer a little challenge. She excitedly agreed but we got distracted by some game Lily came up with.

It was pretty late, probably after midnight, my eyes lids were starting to get heavy; but how could I deny myself more time with the blonde who took my breath away every opportunity she got. She was a busy body, these nights came far and few in between her schedule and mine. Sleep can definitely wait.

I took a swig of the berry flavored drink, it set off of a cool path down my throat waking me up just slightly more.

Taylor was setting up the multi-colored marble balls, bending over the green felt table, making her shorts ride up just an inch. My eyes roamed creamy smooth legs, they must feel amazing. I wouldn’t know. Sigh.

She straightened up tossing the black triangle mold onto the couch lining against the wall and holding her cue stick firmly. I settled the bottle by the windowsill getting my own cue to join her. Taylor rolled the white cue ball along the almost transparent line and sat half-on half-off the side of the table. I stood near her leaning against the same side. She looked back at me, smirking and looking up and down the length of my body. She could have been sizing me up, or checking me out; either way I had no qualms with her eyes all over me.

She must’ve mistook my hesitation for being clueless because she asked, “Do you know how to play?”

And before I realized, the words; “No, I don’t,” tumbled out of my mouth.

Okay, so I definitely knew how to play, well at that, but I also wanted to see how she was going to teach me. It’s not like I could take back the statement now anyway. What’s a little white lie in the grander scheme of things?

She squealed, hopping off the edge and coming to stand beside me. I could feel the heat radiating off her skin, barely paying attention to how she was instructing me to hold the cue stick.

“Got it?” She asked after she was talking about aim and strength and power and grip. My mind inevitably went to other places having her so close and being so giddy about knowing something I didn’t (or that she thought I didn’t anyway).

I nodded eagerly, like the teacher’s pet, looking away from her towards the white ball placed in the center. I could very well send this ball into the cluster of colored ones on the opposite side, and perhaps even a few into the pockets, but I also really wanted to mess with her.

A mischievous smirk etched itself onto my face and if she weren’t a breath away; I might’ve chuckled at my thoughts. I held the cue stick in the weirdest position, both my hands firmly wrapped around it, way too close between each other. I didn’t even get the chance to line the stick up on the table before Taylor burst out laughing, slapping her knee and clapping her hands.

I took a moment to watch her, smiling. She looked completely… adorable.

I feigned offence, pouting a little, “Are you laughing at me?”

She recovered from her fit, mouthing a giddy ‘aww’ at me before coming back closer to me. “See, you hold it like this,” she demonstrated with her own stick, her pointy finger circling one end and her other hand holding the other end loosely. I moved my hands a little farther apart increasing the distance but still holding it wrong, let’s see how far I can drag this out. “Like this?” I asked in the most innocent toddler voice.

This time she clicked her tongue, perhaps pitting me, leaving her stick on its stand and coming up behind me. I swallowed a gasp when her hands ran down the length of my arm and moving my hands onto the right position in the proper way. She lined up the shot perfectly, dead centre of the cue ball. Her head came to rest slightly on the left side of mine, her body completely surrounding mine. She was warm, so very warm and she smelled like caramel. Sweet, mouth-watering, rich, expensive caramel. The kind you decide to taste test when they’re laid out in front of those small fancy stores in Europe and which makes you come back for more and more and more. The kind you stock up on because you just can’t get enough.

I had to remind myself to breathe, even if they were short, slightly ragged, hard breaths. Okay, so maybe I had set myself for torture this whole time.

Such sweet torture.

Still not complaining.

Her front pressed against my back, molding herself with me. I swear at one point she even moved closer and breathed into my ear, _“Like this.”_ The soft murmur sent shivers down my back making me forget we were even going to play a game. All I could focus on was her saying _like this_ and thinking; _yes, like this, just like this._

We stood like that for a few seconds longer, bent over the table and Taylor’s hands encasing my own. I felt so safe, so warm, so good.

Just as I was starting the enjoy it, she loosened her arms and stepped back. I almost said 'no, don’t go' but the words caught in bottom of my throat. It’s not like I had the liberty to make such requests anyway. She cleared her throat, going to sip on her cider and retrieving her stick.

I could use some of that alcohol right about now.

After such a delicate, intimate moment I really did not expect Taylor to start cheering and hyping me up to hit the ball. It was almost as if the moment hadn’t even happened. Maybe it didn’t for her. Maybe it’s just all in my head.

I shrugged it off, if Taylor is unaffected, I can pretend to be as well.

I still needed to keep up the facade, so I took a weak uncoordinated shot at the formation of colored balls on the opposite side of the table. It did little to break the set, not that I really cared, but Taylor snickered shortly saying, “Don’t worry, it’ll get better.”

And at that moment, I wondered the validity of that statement.

After a couple swigs of my cider and laughs about the activities of the night, Taylor and I both to returned to our jovial self’s, and it really did feel like that moments didn’t exist.

I was still hitting random shots, sometimes actually getting a ball into the pocket but Taylor was still three balls ahead of me. I had a feeling she was taking it easy on me, talking about how Olivia had somehow opened her fridge and the only thing she ate was Haagen-Dazs ice cream. Of course, I laughed along with her, but mostly just watched every facial expression; every laugh, every grimace, every grin and the respondent hand gestures.

My heart must’ve dropped to my ass when she pulled her shirt up for me to see the scratch Olivia gave her when she attempted to give her bath. My pulse raced, I really had no words. She wanted me to touch it, her, but look at me… I would’ve fainted. I reluctantly tore my eyes away from her toned tummy, scampering away to play my turn.

I forgot I wasn’t supposed to know how to play (distracted my flawless skin, who would’ve thought?), easily gliding a solid orange across the table into a corner pocket and subsequently another blue ball into the opposite pocket, all in about five seconds.

“Whoa! That was really good!” Taylor exclaimed excited, abandoning the scratch on her stomach to shake my arm.

For a second I had no idea what the hell was happening looking at Taylor who was looking back with wide eyes.

When it clicked, I didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Beginners luck?” I awkwardly laughed scratching the back of my neck, trying and failing to take the focus off of me.

I decided to just go with it, showcasing all my skills to the beautiful blonde standing a few steps away. I could see out of the corner of my eye she was impressed, but that grin had slowly faded into a suspicious frown when I only had to pocket the 8-ball and she still had two stripped balls on the table.

Okay, I felt kinda bad for lying but I also really wanted to laugh when the 8-ball fell slowly into the nearest pocket.

I acted shocked, though there was an underlying smirk if you looked hard enough, “Wow, that was so cool! Beginners lucks is real.” I was laughing in my head, glancing for half a second to see Taylor’s face in a deep frown.

“Yea…” she said but with little conviction. I didn’t look at her again, the carpet suddenly becoming very interesting. The end was a little frayed, I wondered if Meredith did that. I went to place my cue stick back on its stand—avoiding Taylor’s eyes at all costs.

She followed me trying to corner me, but I saw her coming and quickly stepped toward the table. She wasn’t backing off though, catching my wrist before I could escape the room. She pulled me back—quite hard I might add—trapping me between the table and herself.

All the air left my lungs when she pressed her hands to the edge of the table, effectively caging me. I really had nothing to say, trying very hard to not look down at her eyes which were surely steely.

“You cheated.” She stated plainly. I didn’t know if her emotionless voice was better or worse.

“I—“

“Karlie.”

Why was her voice so gruff? Like it was grating against metal. And why was she being so scary? My resolve threatened to fall. I was always the taller one but in this moment I couldn’t help but feel smaller. This intimidating side of her had rarely came out in my presence but right now it was roaring to life, stretching its legs and emerging from its dark cave. If she didn’t have such a strong hold around me I would’ve fell to my knees by the sheer depth of her voice. Well, technically I didn’t cheat, if anything I was helping to her win in the beginning.

I cleared my throat finally meeting her hardened eyes, “No I didn’t cheat.” She smiled for some reason, maybe picking up on how I was side stepping this conversation.

“Karlie.” She said again, lower, if it were even possible, coaxing me with her eyes to stop resisting. My eyes moved to her lips inadvertently, watching for when she was going to repeat my name. Waiting for those lips to say anything, hypnotized by how soft, how pink they looked. God, I wanted to kiss her.

I shook my head, “Yes?”

“You knew how to play,” a smile formed on her lips, I willed myself to not look at them again. If I did, I wouldn’t know to stop. I nodded meekly slipping a little against the side of the table.

“But you wanted me to teach me,” she stated more than asked but I nodded again anyway. She gave me a look I couldn’t decipher, but it looked like the cogs were turning in her head coming to some greater conclusion. The blue in her eyes started dissolving, the sea retracting from the shore line. Her eyes were so dark, I gulped down feeling my skin heat up from my hip. I looked down and there was Taylor's hand, resting atop my hip; slowly pushing the fabric of my blouse to reveal my skin.

“You wanted me to touch you.” I didn’t answer her, too focused on the soft hand pressing against my skin. Taylor’s hand. _My_ skin. Her touch was lighting me on fire. Is this how it felt?

“I—“

“Karlie. Look at me.”

Her strong voice commanded my attention and I’ll be damned if I didn’t give it to her. This was so different to Taylor’s honey glazed voice. This was deep, alluring and so _so_ seductive. A part of it was still smooth, and also undeniably sexy. I never thought she had this in her. And looking at her—like she demanded—losing all ability to even think.

“Tell me.”

“W-what?” I barely muttered

“Tell me you want me to touch you.”

What was she even saying?

“I—I want you t-to touch m-me.”

What was I even saying?

She grinned to herself shaking her head lightly, pulling my face down to hers. She stared into my eyes perhaps looking for any hostility and when she found none she cupped my face softer this time, light in her touch and slowly molded her lips to my own. My eyes closed accordingly, reveling in her soft hands, soft lips, soft mouth, and just the tip of her soft tongue.

She tasted like berries, like a freshly cut fruit from the widest orchard in the warmest climate. After a minute of just tasting her I wanted all. I wanted to get to the core of this amazing fruit. She moaned into my mouth, letting me swallow every beautiful sound her mouth made. She bit my lip, pulling it sharply—enough to make my pulse race but not enough to draw blood—before letting us both come up for a well-deserved breath of air.

My heart was beating so loudly in my ears I almost didn’t hear her say, _“I want to touch you, too.”_

Next thing I knew I was being lifted and shoved against the green felt of the pool table. Golden locks formed a canopy around Taylor’s face as she hovered above me, her hands on either sides of my head and her legs straddling my waist. I looked down at the small blonde holding me down.

I tried changing our positions but she held my wrists firmly in place above my head with a gruff _“No,”_. I made no objections to the command, waiting for her to do something. She just stared at me.

“You know when I took you to Nashville?” she asked out of the blue. My mind went back to the picture hanging alongside Meredith. A smile came to my face and I nodded happily.

“And you know when we sitting in the swings staring at the sky and you said you’ve never seen anything more mesmerizing,”

I smiled more at that remembering the kids we bribed with money to get off the swings so we could have it all to ourselves. I nodded again exposing my teeth in a smile. She watched me leaning down to kiss me again, taking all the air out of me again.

“When I agreed to what you said, I was looking at you, not the sky.” She finished with a grin.

I blushed, feeling my face heat up travelling down to my neck. I thought back to that day, it was day before we were supposed to come back to New York. Almost a year ago.

“Wait, that was like a year ago.”

She shook her head uneasily, “I know, I was too scared to tell you.”

I caressed her face feeling her lean into my hand, “You can tell me now.”

She smiled shyly leaning down to smash our lips together again and then moving to my jaw, grazing her teeth along the edges, never missing a spot. Her pillow soft lips sucked the delicate skin at my neck, changing from small bites to smooth firm licks of her tongue. I could only throwback my head in pleasure, arching myself into her and feeling her ample breasts hardening.

Arousal pooled in my nether regions. That little tiredness I felt, completely swept away and my body filled will new vigor. Taylor sat up yanking her top over her head, giving me the perfect view of her red lacy bra.

I smirked, “You planned on going somewhere tonight?”

She scoffed, “Shut up… maybe I did.”

So she wanted to play? Alright I’ll take the bait.

“Oh, yeah?”

She nodded.

“And where is that?”

She thought for a second, her eyes clouding again. She smiled, “In you.”

She didn’t give me a chance to gasp, or moan, or choke on air (which in all circumstances I would have probably done), because she came back to my mouth nibbling and bruising.

Once I was sufficiently speechless, she detached and started pulling my blouse up. I wanted it gone almost as much as she did, watching as it flew across the room to god knows where. Taylor continued at sailing down the column of my neck and down to the valley between my breasts.

My hands moved on their own accord to the small of her back, and wherever they could reach. I dug my nails into her back when she sucked down a little too hard at the base of my neck. That was going to leave a mark. The thought made me giddy more than embarrassed. Just walking around with red marks caused by my fierce best friend. I chucked at that making Taylor pull back to see what was so funny.

Her eyes were still blown, effectively stopping me like a dear in headlights. She pulled my hands from their exploring, slamming them above my head. “No touching.”

I raised a brow at her command. She released my wrists, jumping off me to shed her shorts, matching red lace panties adorned her bottom. I smirked to myself, did she plan this or does she usually wear the sexiest underwear she can find?

She started pulling at my boots, grunting when she had to use a little extra force at her impatience. She finally got them off and grabbed my pants next. I lifted my butt to help her frantic moves. She didn’t realize she had accidentally taken my panties along with the pants until she looked back at me.

The cool air alerted me too, sending more chills throughout my body, the green felt fabric felling a little itchy against my skin. Her jaw dropped just staring at me, scarlet red tinting her cheeks. _“Come here,”_ I whispered.

She climbed back on top of me without further ado smiling like an idiot.

She hugged me suddenly, her hand curving under my waist to pull me up slightly. Her breathe was hot and wet at my ear as she purred, _“You’re so beautiful Karlie_ ,” nibbling at my ear lobe and sucking just below it. I shuddered at the action rendering me speechless once again.

When she released me, she was pulling the straps of my bra along with the rest, I hadn’t even felt her unhook the thing. She had a dopey grin on her face, all too pleased with her sly self. I wiped the expression off her face with a hard kiss to her lips.

She didn’t like that, holding my wrists down with the rest of my body saying, _“No, let me pleasure you.”_

My heart beat even faster at that, my breaths becoming fast when she started trailing tiny bites down the center of my chest down to my navel. My skin felt every touch, goose bumps erupting in her wake. She smiled widely, placing a feather light kiss just above the lowest line of my waist. It felt like every spot her lips reached sent shock waves throughout my body.

She shimmed a little off me, hovering above me before taking a nipple into her mouth. They hardened instantly while she alternated between swirls, licks and bites. Gasps fell out of my mouth in a steady stream, my hands reaching out to weave themselves into gold locks.

She held down my wrists again, grabbing my hands to lace our fingers and never stopping her attack of my chest. My hands tightened their hold on hers while she moved to the other breast. I bit my lip, trying not to scream at her for all this teasing. Taylor smiled, wetting her lips to press another kiss to my own, letting her forehead rest against. We inhaled each other’s sharp breathes.

“Keep your mouth open, I want to hear you.”

Jesus Christ.

She watched me, intense blue oceans piercing my soul, one hand leaving mine to press down on my body, moving agonizingly slow down to my waist. My breath hitched when she stopped above my core. I shifted a little, feeling wetness trail and run against my thighs.

God.

She finally pressed down on slippery folds, a smile coming to her face while I tried to muffle my moans.

A scowl formed on her face. “Karlie, I _want_ to hear you,” she grunted in a semi-primal voice.

She pressed down harder, making heavy moans come out all on their own. Satisfied with herself, she fingered all around every crevice, dip and curve on my outer folds, spreading liquid even more. She was building dangerous pressure inside me, my hips instinctively wanting to grind against something, friction where there was none.

She abandoned my awestruck face, pushing me further up the table. I barely had time to register the fact what _we_ were really going to do this on her pool table. That _she_ was really about to do this.

She ran her hands up and down my thighs, setting my skin on fire and my body quivering when she started placing small bites on my inner things. I tried to grab onto something for leverage. There were no sheets to hold onto, just useless green felt. Not even fluffy pillows to hear my cries. When Taylor’s mouth blew hot air onto me, I screamed an exasperated _“Taylor!”_ , hearing her giggle before her mouth latched onto my most sensitive skin. I threw my head back, feeling chills all over sending me amongst the brightest stars.

She flicked her tongue in a multitude of directions and positions with alternation fast pulls and slow deep licks. It’s like she knew just the right the amount of pressure to press in every curve to receive the loudest moans from me. I was swimming in pleasure far away from this earth.

Such a feeling can’t belong here; it must come from universes far beyond comprehension.

Her tongue dipped inside my core, her fingers aiding in hitting the sweetest spots. My thighs couldn’t handle it, closing itself around Taylor’s head. But she had other ideas, holding me back down and looking into my eyes; coaxing me into submission (not that it took a lot). Her fierce ocean eyes had a way of making you do what she wants. I couldn’t help but moan at the drowning sight.

It wasn’t long before her strokes increased, faster and harder earning screams and cries and moans; and ultimately sending me over the edge. My mind blanked, only focused on her every touch and subsequent whisper against my ear when she came to rest her body in the curves of mine. She was sporting a grin, no doubt pleased with how undone she left me, a quivering mess, heaving; my chest rose and fell still with heavy breathes.

Her wet fingers trailed along my sternum spreading wetness until the dried there. She rested her head in the crook of my neck, her body moving with every writhe mines made, the aftershock had yet to dissipate. Her mouth moving to the shell of my ear again, _“That was amazing, you’re amazing.”_

My heart drummed harder against my rib cage, threatening to burst out of its confines and lay itself out in the open for Taylor to just take. Her words ringed inside my head, ricocheting over and over again.

Small tremors still rocked me when Taylor kissed me again and stopped to watch my face. Her eyes moved to every inch in a way they haven’t before, drinking me in just as I did to her.

Two years; why haven’t we done this before tonight?

 

She hugged me shaking body, placing small kisses along my shoulder. I won’t ever forget how she laced our hands and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Or how she made me blush profusely and when she picked me up from the green felt like I weighed nothing, to spend that night and many more wrapped around each other in caramel scented sheets.

I definitely won’t forget how shy she acted whenever we played pool with our other friends. Or how red her cheeks tinted when someone asked her what was wrong. Because ultimately nothing was wrong, in fact everything was right, so very right. No one needed to know what we did on top of that table. That was a secret that only existed between our eyes, between emerald green and ocean blue and between stolen glances and deep gazes.


End file.
